nezchronfandomcom-20200213-history
Freyz
Freyz is the primary protagonist of Project Somnia, the only third party character to hold a primary protagonist role in an Aenverse project - and over time, has found himself in many places throughout the rest of the Aenverse timeline as well. After his adventures in Expergos alongside Aldreon and other Aenfolk, his accomplishments resulted in being dragged to Aen to become an official resident. After a a few years studying, he officially became a citizen of the Mountains, though he didn't settle anywhere in particular for some time. His exploits since then are still rather vague and in the process of being ironed out, but given some of the instances that we absolutely know about, one could fairly say his luck has probably turned around, at least for now. Project Abnegatio Even when dragged into a new world, Freyz's luck wasn't quite ready to change just yet. He found himself involved in the Abnegatio Incident, whereupon large numbers of students and faculties disappeared without a trace. There are mixed reports of his levels of involvement--some say that he directly took part in investigating the disappearances, while other reports indicate that he mostly helped from a distance and didn't get terribly involved. He was temporarily involved with a young vampire named Elize during this time. Unfortunately, this resulted in his infection; while he was able to take the antidote in time to prevent the worst symptoms of vampirism, some symptoms of the mutation did set in. He became highly sensitive to sunlight exposure(though not quite as cripplingly so as most vampires), and gained some minor night vision as a result, but also received the need for blood to sate the typical physiological need of his kin. After the Abnegatio Incident For quite some time, Freyz became a vagrant, drifting about aimlessly. He didn't have much luck with work thanks to a large combination of factors, not helped by his condition as a vampire. Eventually, he landed part time work as a bouncer at Beatrice's bar thanks to his connections with Justin. It was a stint that didn't last terribly long, but he ended up earning the friendship of Beatrice herself and one of her workers, Alines, and the acquaintance of several of the other workers besides. Eventually, after making something of a reputation for himself with his mastery of Void magic from his homeworld and his slowly growing capability in dark magic granted by his vampirism, he became entrusted with the work of being a bodyguard. He was assigned to protect Holly, a young woman in line to inherit sovereignty over one of the Mountain Territories. He remained in this line of work for quite some time. During this period of his life, he also came into possession of Sera. Project Remedia Freyz's involvement in the Remedia incident started out fairly minor--he was simply a random, foolish patient that managed to somehow utterly riddle himself with Bloodroot flowers. Especially at his (relative) old age, this nearly resulted in his death. However, his talents in dark magic ended up being a valuable weapon in the fight against King's Disease. While recovering from surgery to have the bloodroot removed, he became closely entangled with the vicious battle against the terrible strain. After the Remedia Incident After King's Disease was decidedly placed in its death throes, Freyz retired to a quiet, hermit-like life. Besides his Vampirism having a detrimental effect on his health, Freyz was also approaching his twilight years--much to the dismay of his far longer-lived friends. He decided that, rather than live out his remaining years peacefully, he would attempt to do something utterly insane to baseball slide into the grave living on the edge. He decided to climb Mount Redacted, hoping to encounter and speak with the hawk living there, just for the sake of it. After hiking the mountainside and traversing the dangerous cold and harsh terrain, he found himself in the lair of Delilah. After explaining that he was in his twilight years and simply wished to know what it was like to interact with a hawk, she reluctantly obliged him. He eventually befriended her--quite unfortunately activating her "curse" as a hawk. Enraged as a result, she attacked and nearly killed him, only being stopped by Jinathora's interference. Jinathora let him into her life afterwards, taking a great gamble with fate. After "gambling" for a fair while longer, they became legitimate lovers. Involvement with Kalenda and Retirement With Aldreon's sudden dawning of a new age of piracy, Freyz himself ultimately decided that he wished to obtain an airship as a sort of "retirement home". He once again found himself relying on Aldreon to pull some strings for him, and as a result he became involved with the Kalendan pirates. He never particularly acquired any fame as a pirate, though he did earn quite a bit of respect from the Pirate Kings due to his relationship with Delilah, his acquaintence with Aldreon, and his own unusual and powerful abilities. Thanks to hot tips from Aldreon and quite a bit of saving (likely helped by some divine favor from his lover), he ended up slowly accumulating the wealth required to buy his own airship. Unfortunately, along with the acquisition of an airship came the challenges of maintaining it. For this reason, he ultimately ended up hiring Lori Einsdale, Maribeth Susan, and a handful of other workers to handle the ship's maintenance. The series of events that unfolded thereafter resulted in his acquisition of Faun. He can't convince Jinathora or Delilah to stay in the airship for too terribly long at a time, but he does often drag them along into "vacations" of a sort, where they lazily wander the world at their leisure. His crew ultimately consists only of himself, his lovers, and a couple of maintenance workers. He also uses it as a means of travel to perform jobs for Aesuna. Category:Characters Category:Third Party Category:Hellraisers Category:Outsiders Category:Vampires